riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Øresund Space Collective
Øresund Space Collective (sometimes called ØSC) is an improvisational jam band formed in April 2004.ØSC website - biography first accessed 25th May 2015 Unlike most bands, they do not have any consistent, static line-ups, but rather, as their name suggests, they are a collective with musicians dropping in and out of the band for shows and recordingsØSC website - members first accessed 26th May 2015. Though the central thread of their sound is routed in Psychedelic Rock and Space Rock, the band has explored genres as diverse as electronic and reggae. History Øresund Space Collective formed in April 2004 and is a collective group of mainly Danish, Swedish and American musicians. The collective meet up as often as possible and play improvised music which, whilst mostly rooted in space rock, often reaches into wide ranging genres such as funk, jazz, reggae and stoner rock. They are named after the Øresund strait, which separates Denmark and Sweden. It is across the Øresund bridge, in Malmö and Copenhagen, that their jam sessions mostly take place. There are no set members of the band, with a constant rotating and expanding line-up of various musicians taking part. Despite this, the core of the collective features musicians who have played in the bands Mantric Muse, Gas Giant, Bland Bladen, Derango and The Carpet Knights. The band first released a self titled promo in 2005 in order to get gigs. Roughly 30 copies were made available.OSC website discography It is one of the few releases that is not available digitally. Their debut studio album was also a self titled release, released through Malmö, Sweden based Transubstans records in January 2006. In January 2006 they released the first seven of their twelve part series, Picks from Space. These were tracks selected from their first twenty-seven jam sessions. Seven to ten were released in June of the same year, with eleven and twelve being released in October 2007. All twelve were released independently by the band. In October 2006, the band released their second studio album, It's all about Delay. This was a double CD and was recorded in March 2006. Like their first album, it was released on Transubstans. The Black Tomato, their third studio album, was released in August 2007. It takes its name from the studio in Denmark where it, and many of their other studio albums, are recorded. Inside your Head, the band's 4th studio album, was released on September 26th 2008. Unlike their first three albums, it was released through Sulatron Records rather than Transubstans. Their 5th, Good Planets are Hard to Find, was released in February 2009 on Transubstans. The Dead Man in Space, the bands 6th studio album, was released in January 2010 through the Kommun2 and Pariah Child labels. The band released an album under a different name, Glossolalia, in April 2010 through Facemop. Though recorded as a different band, many see this as an 7th ØSC record due to the people involved. Their official seventh studio album came in June 2010. It was called Slip into the Vortex and once again was released via Transubstans. ØSC's performance at the Roadburn Festival in 2010 was released as a double vinyl in May 2011 through Space Rock Productions. The bands first release with Claus Bøhling, titled Entering into the Space Country, was released in July 2011 through Kommun2. In November 2011 Sleeping with the Sunworm, their 9th studio album, was released. As with all studio albums from this point on, it was released via Space Rock Productions. It was recorded at the same sessions as Slip into the Vortex, and solely features one 56 minute jam. March 2012 saw the release of West, Space and Love, their 10th studio album. This album featured just guitar, sitar, hand drums and synthesizers. It was recorded at the Space Station Studios CPH and featured Love H Forsberg and K.G. West from Siena Root and Dr. Space. In May 2012, their 11th studio album, Phaze your Fears was released. It was recorded on the same day, in the studio and with the same line-up as Entering into the Space Country. In Oct, the band toured the Balkan countries and also released their 12th studio album Give your Brain a Rest from the Matrix. This album featured K.G. West, Mattias Kroglund and Claus Bøhling as well as some core ØSC members. In June 2013, they released a split 7" with Papir through Transubstans. This marked their first, and currently only, split album. Nov 2013 saw the release of their 13th studio album, Organic Earthly Flotation. It featured Daniel Lars on guitar. 2014 saw two releases from the collective. Firstly, in May, they released the live album Damo Suzuki møder ØSC featuring the Krautrock musician Damo Suzuki. In November they released their 14th studio album, Music for Pogonologists. The collective is notable for the fact that they record all their jam sessions and concerts, later making these available, free of charge.ØSC website recorded sessions. First accessed 27th May 2015 As of 2015, there is dozens of hours of music available through these sessions, which, due to the bands improvisational nature, is all unique. Discography Studio Albums *Øresund Space Collective (2006) *It's all about Delay (2006) *The Black Tomato (2007) *Inside your Head (2008) *Good Planets are Hard to Find (2009) *Dead Man in Space (2010) *Glossolalia (2010) recorded as Glossolalia *Slip into the Vortex (2010) *Entering into the Space Country (2011) *Sleeping with the Sunworm (2011) *West, Space and Love (2012) *Phaze your Fears (2012) *Give your Brain a Rest from the Matrix (2012) *Organic Earthly Flotation (2013) *Music for Pogonologists (2014) *Different Creatures (2015) *West, Space & Love - Vol II (2016) *Visions Of... (2016) *Ode To A Black Hole (2016) *Hallucinations Inside The Oracle (2017) *Chatoyant Breath (2018) Splits *ØSC/Papir Split (2013) with Papir *ØSC/Maat Lander (2013) with Matt Lander Live Albums *Live at Roadburn (2011) *Hamburg Concerts 2013 (2013) *Live at Kildemose Festival 2008-2010 (2013) *Damo Suzuki møder ØSC (2014) with Damo Suzuki *Live At Circus Maximus, Koblenz 2013 (2014) *Truckstop Alaska, Goteborg, SE Jan 10th, 2015 (2015) *Out Into Space (2015) *Live in Trondheim 2007 (2016) *Little Devil (2016) *Live in Karlsruhe 2016 (2016) *Live in Nuremberg May 2016 (2016) Compilation Albums *Picks from Space Vol. 1 (2006) *Picks from Space Vol. 2 (2006) *Picks from Space Vol. 3 (2006) *Picks from Space Vol. 4 (2006) *Picks from Space Vol. 5 (2006) *Picks from Space Vol. 6 (2006) *Picks from Space Vol. 7 (2006) *Picks from Space Vol. 8 (2006) *Picks from Space Vol. 9 (2006) *Picks from Space Vol. 10 (2006) *Picks from Space Vol. 11 (2007) *Picks from Space Vol. 12 (2007) Demos *Øresund Space Collective (2005) Singles *Chased by the Space Police (2012) DVD's *Live at Semifinal, Helsinki 2007 (2007) *Live Dragens Hule Feb 9th, 2007 (2007) *Live Dragens Hule Aug 24th, 2007 (2007) *Live at Loppen Feb, 2008 (2009) *Live at Loppen 2011 (2015) Members Unlike many traditional bands, Øresund Space Collective does not consist of static line-ups. Many musicians freely come and go from the collective. There are, however, core members of the collective. Core Members *'Birk G. Nielsen' - Drums- *'Jiri Jon Hjort' - Bass- *'Joakim Jönsson' - Bass- *'Magnus Hannibal' - Guitar- *'Mogens Deenfort Pedersen' - Synthesizer- *'Nicklas Hill' - Guitar- *'Nicklas Sorensen' - Guitar- *'Scott "Dr Space" Heller' - Synthesizer- *'Thomas Carstensen' - Bass- *'Tobias Wulff' - Guitar- Other Members *'Anders “Kaufmann” Gärtner' - Drums *'Anders Honoré' - Saxophone *'Antti' - Saxophone *'Christian' - Saxophone *'Christian Clausen' - Bass *'Christoffer Brøchmann Christensen' - Drums *'Claus Bøhling' - Guitar *'Daniel Lars' - Guitar *'Dave Janney' - Bass *'Eduardo Fernandez-Rodrigues' - Guitar *'Emil' - Synthesizer *'Esa' - Saxophone *'Franz' - Synthesizer *'Göran' - Drums *'Inzect' - Synthesizer *'Jaire Pätäri' - Guitar *'Jesper' - Drums *'Johan' - Guitar *'Jonas Munk' - Guitar *'Juba Nurmenniemi' - Bass *'Jukka Teerisaari' - Drums *'K.G. West' - Guitar & sitar *'Luz' - Percussion *'Love H Forsberg' - Drums *'Mathias Danielsson' - Guitar & Bass *'Mats' - Guitar *'Michael Kroglund' - Bass *'Micke' - Guitar *'Olä Eriksson' - Synthesizer *'Pär Hallgren' - Bass *'Paw Eriksen' - Guitar *'PIB' - Drums *'Rasmus Rasmussen' - Synthesizer *'Sam Riffer' - Bass *'Samuel Leminen' - Guitar *'Sebastian Wellander' - Guitar *'Sölvi Silver' - Guitar *'Søren Hvilsby' - Drums *'Stefan Krey' - Guitar *'Sula Bassana' - Guitar & bass *'Sussane' - Flute, vocals & violin *'Taneli Korpinen' - Drums *'Troels Drasbech' - Drums *'Walt Jahn' - Drums External Links *Official website *Bandcamp *Facebook *Recorded sessions References Category:Band Category:Stub Category:Copenhagen Category:Denmark Category:Øresund Space Collective